When Did You Last Let Your Heart Decide?
by ohsokookykatie
Summary: MUST READ FOR DISNEY/KLAINE FANS. Blaine Anderson get's a job at Disneyland as Aladdin. He meets the Peter Pan, named Kurt Hummel and befriends him. But when tragedy strikes both of them, can they find love for each other in the happiest place on Earth?
1. Chapter 1

'Finally. Today, my dream will come true.' Blaine Anderson thought as he got ready for work. He was starting a new job today. But not just any job, a job at the happiest (and most expensive) place on earth-Disneyland! He was hired a few days ago to be a character, but not just any character, his favorite, Aladdin.

He arrived at work, found the employee 'backstage' station and was given his costume, told how to act, and all of those details. He couldn't wait. He has loved Aladdin ever since he could remember. He really loved the genie, but of course that position had already been filled, so he happily settled with Aladdin.

He had studied the movies so thoroughly and he really thought he was ready. How hard could it be?

"Um, Mr. Anderson?" A voice came around the corner. "Hello, my name is Mr. Schuester and I would like to introduce to you 'Jasmine.' A girl with the Jasmine costume came around the corner and shook Blaine's hand.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez. And you are…?"

"Blaine Anderson, but here, you'll probably have to call me Aladdin.''

"I'm your Jasmine, then.''

"Well Mr. Anderson, you are one of two Aladdins actually. One is in the show, and the other, you, wander around the park, and you will both take turns in parades." Mr. Schuester said as he led them out to Main Street.

"Great, thank you for this job again." Blaine added in as Mr. Schuester started to leave.

"Have a good first day." And he disappeared backstage.

"Well, welcome aboard Blaine. We'll have fun, don't you worry. Just act nice, maybe quote our movie often, and stick with me." Santana said as she linked arms with him.

"I will, thanks. I can't wait to meet the other characters and see what they're all really like. Are you guys are friends here?"

"Yeah, we're all pretty close, here. Oh! You'll have to meet our 'Peter Pan'! You single Anderson?" Santana asked abruptly.

"I guess. My father…well, let's just say it's a really long story."

"Blaine, you're now officially a member of this huge family. Let it out, it's ok. What's going on with you're father?" Santana looked deep into his nervous eyes trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Well…I'm gay and my father doesn't approve in any way, shape, or form. Any person I get interested in is driven away because of him. My dad has done so much to me to try to turn me straight, telling me who I am, who I've chosen to be, is not good enough for him. My mom is the only person in my family who accepts me, but my dad is completely opposite and I'm the reason they divorced years ago."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. Here, we're all very excepting. I'm a lesbian. Disney calls all kinds and that's ok. If you're father doesn't accept you, everyone here will." Santana pulled him into a hug, trying to comfort him.

"Thank you." Blaine said into Santana's shoulder. 'Great', Blaine thought, 'five minutes into a new job and I am already getting emotional.'

"Mommy! Mommy! It's Aladdin and Jasmine!" A young voice interrupted their moment. A small girl with bouncy pigtails pulled on the bottom of her mother's shirt and walked up to them with the biggest smile on her face and hugged them both. Blaine loved hugs from little ones. They made him feel so good inside, like nothing was wrong in the world and everything seemed so…innocent. "Man,' he thought as the girl hugged Santana, 'this will definitely be my therapy.' The girl took a picture with them and skipped off to visit Cinderella's Fairy Godmother nearby.

"Wow, I think I'm going to like it here." As they continued to walk around the park, arms linked, enjoying the beautiful spring day, feeling like celebrities.

"You must be new here, I'm Brittany Pierce a.k.a. Tinkerbell." A perky girl in a Tinkerbell costume walked up to Blaine and Santana around lunchtime in Fantasyland near the Tea Cups.

"Yep, I'm Blaine."

"This is Peter!" Brittany pulled him away from some flirty teenager who was completely swooning over him.

And everything stopped when he met those eyes. No noise, no people around except the wonderful man in front of him. Somehow his eyes seemed so familiar, but Blaine had never met this man before. He was beautiful. The sun hit his flawless skin and every feature perfectly. His bright blue eyes were so magnificent, they really stood out against the red-ish Peter Pan wig he was wearing and the green outfit. Time was completely frozen and Blaine had never felt a connection this strong.

"Hello, I'm Kurt." The man said after what seemed like hours.

"Oh, hi, I'm Blaine." He somehow choked out and reached his hand out to meet him properly.

"Here, we don't shake hands, we hug." And Blaine was soon engulfed in a tight and warm embrace that had never felt so right. After a few seconds, he pulled back a little and said, "Welcome to Disneyland, Blaine." Kurt smiled widely.

The next day was filled with more pictures, autographs, serenading Santana with a few lines of 'A Whole New World' just for the sake of being a Disney character, and Blaine was in his first parade. He stood with Santana on a float and waved to the crowds; it was pure magic.

Later that night, Blaine stuck around for the fireworks. He himself had never seen them before, so he walked around the park, not in costume, and waited for the fireworks patiently. Finally the lights dimed around Main Street and the music started. Julie Andrews narrated Disney stories as the fireworks from these stories appeared in the sky, breathtakingly. It was nothing short of spectacular. The story of Peter Pan came and all Blaine could think about was Kurt-beautiful, gorgeous, stunning Kurt.

Then suddenly, a spotlight shined on The Matterhorn Mountain nearby and Tinkerbell flew across the park while fireworks lit up behind her. And then he could hear Peter Pan's famous whistle and then Peter/Kurt flew across the same wire Tinkerbell just did. There he was! Kurt!

Blaine went to his car after the fireworks (and seeing Kurt by surprise) and started the short drive home to his apartment. He was listening to music when a song started playing through his car speakers and as soon as he heard the first lyrics he started singing along.

_Some day my prince will come_

_Some day we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know _

_Some day when spring is here_

_We'll find our love anew_

_And the birds will sing_

_And wedding bells will ring_

_Some day when my dreams come true_

Blaine's heart became so warm and butterfly-like. Disneyland really was becoming the happiest place on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, Blaine kept running into Kurt more and more. He quickly found himself with feelings for Kurt; and not just friendship, brotherly-type, co-worker feelings, but romantic, affectionate, deep, _love_ feelings. He didn't know what to do with them; they were just there, always re-surfacing. His dad didn't want him interested in guys, so he should try not to be, but he couldn't hide it.

Blaine felt like Kurt was always reaching out more to Blaine, maybe even flirting, more than anyone in their group of friends at work. Blaine didn't know what to do, whom to tell, he'd never been in a relationship of any kind, with anyone. He was in his early twenties and he still had never been kissed.

After a fun, yet long, day at work, he was on his way out and a familiar voice caught his attention immediately.

"Oh, Blaine, wait!" Blaine turned around to see bright-eyed Kurt standing before him. "Some of us characters are grabbing a bite to eat at the Rainforest Café, want to join?"

"Yes! Of course! I mean, that sounds fun, sure." Blaine couldn't function normally around this kid, it was ridiculous.

"Great. Now I have a date for the Monorail ride and dinner, thanks." Kurt teased.

"Oh, yeah. You can always count on me as a date for little impromptu outings like this." Blaine was dying. How could Kurt just flirt with him this easy? If it was flirting at all...Blaine was being driven mad with all of this.

They headed out to the Monorail station, towards Downtown Disney. They jumped off of the train and walked the short distance to meet up with everyone. Blaine wanted to hold Kurt's hand so badly. The shops, restaurants, and concert halls were filled with couples of all kinds holding hands, hugging, kissing and that's what Blaine wanted with Kurt. Not ridiculous PDA or anything, but small things like what everybody else seemed to have except him.

"Kurt! You made it!" A short, brunette yelled from a crowd of people that looked around their age, turned around to see Kurt and Blaine as they walked up to them.

"Everyone," Kurt said above the group, "if you haven't met him already, this is Blaine Anderson, also known as one of our Aladdins." And with that, the group of about ten or so people hugged Blaine in a massive group hug, with Kurt the closest. Just like the day they met a little while ago, a tight warm embrace that made Blaine's heart flutter.

"Hey dudes, our table's ready." A man who missed all of Blaine's welcoming with a mohawk approached the group.

"Puck, this is Blaine, the new Aladdin." Brittany informed him.

"Welcome to our crazy group, man." And with that they walked into the restaurant. The gift shop was in the front, filled with all kinds of stuffed animals, talking parrot toys, and jungle themed merchandise. They came to a huge arch way there was a cylindrical fish tank filled with all kinds of fish and sea life, even a baby shark! The group was seated at a huge table next to a large gorilla that scared Blaine a little.

"So Blaine," Kurt scooted next to him and leaned in close, "let me introduce you to everyone." Everyone stopped talking and looked to Blaine. "I know you already know Britt and Santana, but, everyone introduce yourself to Blaine!" Kurt raised his voice so they could hear over the noise of the resturant.

"Hello Blaine, I'm Rachel, or Belle when I'm here." The brunette girl from earlier said.

The tall man next to her with his arm around her said, "Finn, also Belle's Beast."

"I'm Tina, also Mulan. And my boyfriend, Mike, is Tigger, but he and Sam couldn't make it tonight, he's Flynn Rider from Tangled."

"I'm Quinn, a.k.a. Rapunzel and Sam is my boyfriend, but he's working a double shift in California Adventure tonight."

"I'm Mercedes slash Tiana."

"Artie, R2Ds from Star Wars. It's the only character that is really short, so the costume covers my wheel chair."

"Lauren Zizes, Snow White, and I'm Puck's girl."

"Puck, Captain Hook, the most bad ass Disney character of them all." The mohawked fella shouted from across the table.

"They only gave you this job so the kids wouldn't see your face and run away in horror." Mercedes piped in and everyone laughed.

And then suddenly the restaurant darkened and animal noises were coming from all directions, especially the scary monster gorilla behind Blaine. He jumped when it jerked its head and arms above him.

"Oh! Hahaha, Blaine! You poor thing! It's what they do here, every hour or so they have a 'rainforest storm' sequence. It's ok, it will be over soon." Kurt stroked Blaine's back and Blaine didn't know how to react to it.

"Oh, gotcha thanks." Blaine nervously said as the lights came back on and the robotic animals froze back into position. The rest of the dinner included, laughs, tons of food, and a giant chocolate volcano cake that was gone as soon as it came.

After they slowly finished up, the group of full and tired workers headed out to the parking lot. Kurt's car was parked pretty close to Blaine's and he walked over to him as he started unlocking the door. "Blaine, hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

Blaine was caught so off guard and he immediately perked up and smiled widely. "No, just headed home for the night, why?"

"Would you like to accompany me to a movie night at my apartment?"

"Sure, is anyone else going to be there?" Blaine would be very happy if it could be just the two of them.

"Nope, just you and me, partner." Kurt said with a wink as he walked over to his car. "Just follow me there, don't worry, it ain't too far."

Blaine didn't know what to do. Somehow he managed a nod, climbed into his car, and followed Kurt to a light blue building where they parked their cars and walked into a small one-room apartment that was very nicely decorated. "I'll pop in a movie, make yourself at home."

Blaine sat on the red and blue striped love seat in the center of the room and waited for Kurt to come back. When he did, he came with a huge bowl of popcorn and selected a movie to pop into the player and it started.

"Thanks for this movie thing, Kurt. It was unexpected, but-wait! Aladdin! NO WAY!" Blaine was suddenly filled with tons of excitement and joy.

"You only dress up like him, might as well." Kurt grabbed the popcorn and winked at Blaine and his heart sighed once again.

They sat on Kurt's couch a while Blaine serenated Kurt with every single song and some scenes that he had memorized. There was definitely a mini popcorn fight and lots of flirting and fun. Every once in a while Kurt and Blaine would reach into the popcorn bowl at the same time and their hands would touch. Blaine's favorite part, besides that, was singing A Whole New World with Kurt because he knew the Jasmine part perfectly and Blaine sang with him in awe. Aladdin never seemed more wonderful to him before.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine woke up to the sun shining in his face and the smell of butter spray and…old popcorn? Blaine opened his eyes and was confused.

He looked at the ceiling and realized it wasn't his. He was still at Kurt's living room!

They must have fallen asleep before the movie ended. Blaine looked around and found Kurt's arms wrapped completely around Blaine's waist, head resting on Blaine's chest, feet intertwined with each other, hanging off of the couch. Kurt was cuddling with him! Blaine enjoyed this little factor very much, actually. Kurt always did give the best hugs, but never something like this, in his sleep!

Gosh, Kurt looked so peaceful, asleep. His pale skin glowed on his face, neck and strong arms. The sunlight in the room hit his skin perfectly and he seriously looked like an angel. It was absolutely breathtaking. Blaine had never seen someone so beautiful in his life, especially this close.

Blaine came to the conclusion that no matter how much it scared him, he needed to express his feelings for Kurt somehow. He'd been holding them in for a while now and he really didn't want to spend another holiday season alone, again.

Interrupting his thoughts, Kurt started to wake up and Blaine immediately closed his eyes are pretended he was still asleep. Kurt had never seen him sleep, how would he know if he was faking it or not?

"Oh my goodness." Kurt whispered.

Blaine started to 'wake up' again because he wanted to see Kurt's reaction to everything. Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt looking around nervously, then meeting his eyes, still holding on tight to Blaine's waist. "Good morning sunshine."

"Hi Blaine. Um, I'm so sorry about this. I shouldn't have invited you over, I thought-"

"Kurt-" Blaine interrupted, Kurt moved his arms way from Blaine's middle and sat up against the couch. "I had a great time. You really didn't have to do this for me, but you did. You know my deep love for Disney, so, no worries, this was great. I wasn't expecting this to turn into a sleepover, but whatever." Blaine winked at Kurt and Kurt seemed a little pinker in the cheeks.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked after a few moments of awkwardness.

"Um…9:30. Why? Do you need to be somewhere?"

"Oh shoot! Yeah, I'm working a double shift today. I'm going to be covering the other Aladdin and performing his shows for today." Blaine said as he hastily grabbed the few belongings he brought inside from his car and walked to the door.

"Thanks again for this fun yet…interesting night slash morning. I'll see you around tomorrow if not today."

"You're welcome Blaine, see ya." And with that, Blaine was gone. Kurt cleaned up the living room and turned the TV off. And he himself didn't even notice it, but he started humming A Whole New World.

Blaine thought he had forgotten his Toy Story watch that he thought he had taken off when he got to Kurt's. He turned around and was about to knock on the door, but he stopped. He heard a faint, beautiful, flowing voice come from inside.

''…_**I can show you the world…shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide…"**_

Blaine mouthed the words to the parts he sang last night and listened to Kurt sing Jasmine's part. He left after Kurt had finished the song and as he was driving away, he couldn't help but think that everything about Disney was pure magic, especially Kurt.

As Blaine started his car, he started listening to his Disney playlist on his ipod. A certain song started seeping through the speakers and Blaine sang along.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh, you keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

Whoa, No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

'Geez, Disney, could you be more right?' Blaine thought to himself as he pulled up to his apartment. Wow, he was falling in love with Kurt, but he couldn't, could he? They hadn't even known each other for very long. There was no way Kurt would feel the same way about him.


	4. Chapter 4

Little did Kurt and Blaine know, Santana and Brittany totally noticed Kurt and Blaine's instant connection recently and knew they had to get them together somehow. They made sure they walked around the park together, left them alone quite a few times, and even set them up on a date for today. Sure, it was devious, but, hey, they worked at Disneyland, and they had connections here. So at 6 o'clock, Kurt and Blaine met outside the Blue Bayou restaurant for their 'date'.

"Hiya Blaine, are Britt and Santana meeting us too. Should we wait for them or something?" Kurt asked as he walked up to Blaine.

"Um, I thought they were." Blaine really wanted to spend some quality time with Kurt, alone.

"Kurt Hummel, party of two." A waiter called out their reservation and they followed him inside a dark room and were seated at a table for two.

The Blue Bayou is definitely a restaurant, but turns out; it was part of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride; every few minutes, a boat full of people drifted by. Each table had a single candle, making the place very dark.

"Well, I guess they aren't coming after all." Kurt said.

"Oh well, we will find some way to have fun, or if not, you could just fall asleep completely tangled around me again." Blaine said with a wink as he peered up from the menu and met Kurt's eyes.

"Hey, you fell asleep first, during your own movie for crying out loud! Plus, I can't control what I do in my sleep."

"Alright Hummel, alright. I'll let this one slide, but if you try that again….off with your head!" Blaine really did love working at Disneyland, even when he was off duty, it was perfectly normal and acceptable to quote Disney movies.

"Are we ready to order yet?" The waiter interrupted, Blaine was embarrassed now.

"Sure, I'll have the chicken fettuccini alfredo." Kurt politely said.

"You know what? Make that two, thank you sir." The waiter took their menus and left.

"So Hummel, with what happened the other day, I feel like we should get to know each other. Sound alright, too pushy?" Blaine proposed.

"Oh, I don't know, sure. But I will worn you, my past is rough, I don't know if you'd like to hear it. I definitely don't want to put a damper on this great dinner or anything." Kurt was kind of shocked that someone wanted to know his past or how he became who he is today because his past wasn't the most fascinating and happy.

"Kurt," Blaine reached across the table and laid his hand atop Kurt's. "I really like you as a person and we're pretty close friends, are we not?" Blaine was shocked in himself that he was saying all of this and maybe even coming across as confident, like he had done this before.

"We are." Whoa, holding hands! Kurt was confused and had no idea where this was going.

"Ok, I'll go first." Blaine removed his hand and cleared his throat. "I grew up in Michigan. No siblings, just a mom and…my dad. I went to collage for two years at Michigan State, but decided it wasn't right for me to stay around with my dad, so I left and came out here and just had to apply for a job here because I've been a big Disney fan-boy since I was probably about five or so."

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong with your dad?" Kurt didn't really hear the rest of it because when Blaine paused when he had to mention his father, he almost looked like he was in pain when he thought of him.

"Oh, well uh, let's just say my dad isn't quite the accepting, loving type." Blaine was starting to sweat just a little and drank a few sips of water because he was always uncomfortable when he talked about his dad.

The waiter brought their pasta dishes and they started eating right away.

"I'm listening, go on. I'm not here to judge you by the way, it's ok to open up. We're pretty close friends, are we not?" Kurt echoed Blaine previous words with a smile.

"Copy catter." Blaine smiled, "Well my dad hates me and got a divorce from my mom because he refuses to accept the fact that I am gay." Blaine really wished he hadn't brought up the 'getting to know one another' thing. He just wanted to hear Kurt talk, not himself.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. I've totally totally been there. Not with my dad, but with people at school, I was the only out one at my school," and now it was Kurt's turn to hold Blaine's hand and it brought a small smile to Blaine's face, "and that automatically put a huge target on my back. I was my school's ultimate punching bag and it drove me out of the school I loved because of a few morons."

"Well at least we're not alone and out of there now. Like they say in High School Musical, 'we're all in this together.'" Blaine smiled at Kurt who was getting a little teary eyed and he rubbed his thumb over Kurt's fingers. "At least your parents accepted you though."

"Yeah, well my dad did. I sure hope my mom did too..."

"Didn't she?" Blaine was confused.

"She, uh, she died when I was 11." Kurt moved his hand away from Blaine's and looked down at his food, letting a tear fall from his eyes.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"I know, but…everyday I just wish I could talk to her, tell her one good thing that happened in my day."

"Well you can tell me. Go ahead, what's one good thing that happened today?" Blaine was giving Kurt his full attention while Kurt dapped the wetness off of his face and tried to perk up and calm down.

"Well I'm here with you, eating this great food, and we don't have to pay for it, Santana and Brittany are covering for us." Kurt took another bite of pasta.

"Wait, how did you know that? I thought they were supposed to come or something. Did you know this was only a dinner for two?"

"Ok yes, I did. But what's wrong with that? I just wanted to spend some quality time with you and eat because I'm starving. We just wanted to surprise you, that's all." Kurt really liked hanging out with Blaine.

"Ok, I guess that's alright, but no more secrets, unless they are great surprises like this. So, do you want to continue that one conversation or..?" Blaine asked.

"Let's hear about you and your dad more."

"Alright," Blaine finished his food and cleared his throat, "Well there isn't much left, I guess the big problem I have with him is if he sees I'm interested in someone, he does everything he can to drive them away, hence me being single all of my life, never even been kissed. How pathetic, right?"

"Oh Blaine. But hey, look where you are now. You're in California, miles and miles from him. You'll be safe here with us, I promise. Hey, some of our group have tickets for a concert that'll be at the House of Blues in about a month or so, want to join us? Listen to some music, and have fun, get away from it all. If this wasn't their first date, Blaine really hoped this next one would be.

"Sure, how much do the tickets cost?" Blaine had a smile on him face now, this sounded like fun, he'd never been to a concert before.

"I have a really close friend who knows the band really well, so we can get in for free."

"Oh wow, cool, I'm in. And Kurt, before we head out, thanks for opening up to me with everything, it was really nice getting to know you better. If you need someone to talk too, I'm here for you for anything."

"Thank you, Blaine. And you too, come to me if you need advice on anything, I'll be here. It was nice to get things off my chest and thanks for being my therapist for a few minutes. I enjoyed being yours too."


	5. Chapter 5

Four months later when Blaine got to work, his phone rang and he was shocked when he saw who was calling. It was his Dad. He really didn't want to answer it, but it had to have been something really important.

"Hello?" Blaine dreaded hearing his dad's voice.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry, but your mom was in a bad car accident. She's gone Blaine she's gone. Get on the next plane here, now."

Shock was all Blaine felt, it took him a few seconds to come to again, "Ok dad, I'll try to get there as soon as I can, bye." He couldn't think clearly, he was completely shocked and zoned out of everything around him.

"Hello Blaine. Whoa, is something wrong?" Kurt came around the corner and Blaine broke down into tears when he saw him.

"Remember how we said we would be there for each other?" Blaine said through tears and heavy breathing.

"Yes, of course. What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from my dad, my mom was killed in a car accident. I have to go, now." Blaine couldn't stand anymore, he stumbled to the ground and cried.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine I'm so sorry, I can take today off and help you get to the airport. Come on, get up." Kurt helped him up and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back as he cried and cried. "Blaine, it'll be ok, maybe not right away, but it will be ok, I promise. Now let's get you home."

Kurt walked Blaine back to his car and Blaine told him the way to his house. Blaine pulled out his suitcase and fell onto his bed and cried some more. Kurt knew what he was going through, so he took the suitcase, found his closet and dresser and started packing for him. A suit and tie for the funeral, casual clothes, pj's, socks, underwear, ect. 'Aw, how cute' Kurt thought, 'Blaine's boxers all had little bowties on them. Though I adore this, it's a good thing I'm great with fashion.'

He went into his bathroom and gathered a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, razor, shaving cream, and if there's anything Kurt forgot to back him, Blaine could borrow from someone and/or buy it there somewhere.

He packed a few shoes, zipped up the suitcase and sat on Blaine's bed next to him with a box of tissues in hand. "Blaine, I've got your things ready. We should probably head to the airport now."

"I don't want to go." Blaine cried into his pillow and Kurt rubbed his back. Kurt climbed onto Blaine's bed and held Blaine in his lap, comforting him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and held on tight, hoping he wouldn't slip away like everything else around him.

Kurt started humming a soft tune to himself before singing aloud.

"_**Your mother and mine, your mother and mine**_

_**The helping hand that guides you along**_

_**Whenever you're right, whenever you're wrong**_

_**Your mother and mine, your mother and mine**_

_**What makes mothers all that they are?**_

_**Might as well ask "What makes a star?"**_

_**Ask your heart to tell you her worth**_

_**Your heart will say "Heaven on earth"**_

_**Another word for divine**_

_**Your mother and mine"**_

"You know there's one thing I've always loved about Peter Pan is that song. And that he's independent and doesn't need parents or have to rely on them to be happy." Kurt said as he finished up the song and looked into his deep golden, wet, broken, eyes.

"She was the only one in my family who truly accepted me for me and now she's gone." Blaine sobbed even harder into Kurt's neck and shoulder and Kurt's heart broke.

"How about this Blaine: we get you up, you head on out of here to see your family, and when you're done, come back down here and your Disney family will cheer you right up. We've still got that concert coming up, maybe we could really have fun then, maybe you could meet a guy there or something. You never know, but I'll be here when you get back, come hell or high water."

"Thank you so much." Blaine whispered.

"Well considering you're pretty soaked in tears, do you think a shower will help a little? Yeah, you can take a shower, and I'll double check your bag and take it to my car. How does that sound?" Kurt really was trying with Blaine; it's hard to comfort someone when there is nothing both of you can do.

"Ok-k, t-thank you Kurt. I'm s-sorry for dragging you into this. You're the b-best." Blaine stuttered and he tried to calm down and Kurt wiped away his tears.

So Blaine took a shower and Kurt checked his suitcase and put together a carry on with things for him to do. Kurt decided he would leave a surprise, nothing too big, just some words of encouragement in his bag. Kurt put Blaine's belongings into his car, came back into the apartment, and Blaine was just about ready to go. They headed off and parked at the airport parking lot.

"Ready, partner?" Kurt asked softly.

"I guess, let's go. Thank you so much again for everything." Kurt's hand was resting on top of the armrest and Blaine set his hand on top of Kurt's.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I could help you with this because no one really helped me when I went through the same thing. Come on, let's go." Kurt carried Blaine's bags inside and went as far with him as they let him before he had to go through security and separate.

"I'll miss you and everyone. Thank you." Blaine felt like he'd never see Kurt again, but thankfully that wasn't the case here.

"It'll be empty without you Blaine. Have a safe trip, I'll see you soon. If you need anything, call." Kurt stepped forward and gave him the tightest hug imaginable, he knew Blaine needed it badly. "You'll be alright," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear,  
>"I promise."<p>

And with that Blaine grabbed his carry on and slowly disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving Kurt behind.

Mid flight, Blaine dug through his bag and when he lifted his laptop out, a piece of paper fell out with it. Blaine opened it saw very neat handwriting that read:

Blaine-

Right now you're taking a shower and I'm trying to decide what to do while you finish up. I probably don't have much time before you are ready to go, but I just wanted to say something first.

-Be strong. I know it's difficult, so much easier said than done, but I know you can do it. I know you're not too stoked about seeing your dad, but be on your best behavior for your mom. I think it would make her really happy if you at least tried to get along with your dad at her own funeral. Be the best son you can for her right now.

-When you have free time up there, do something that makes you happy. You don't see Michigan everyday now, take some pictures or go for a walk to clear your head, enjoy that beautiful state while you can.

-Well I should go, you turned off the water and should be out here soon. But Blaine, have courage and stand up to your father if you have to, but don't forget about how your mother would want you to act.

-You will get through this, have courage, be strong, I'll see you soon.

-Kurt


	6. Chapter 6

The next two weeks went by really slow for Kurt. The other Aladdin, who normally performs in the show, had to work his and Blaine's shift so he was always cranky and hard to work with, or at least that's just what Kurt had heard about the guy.

"So, Peter Pan, right?" A familiar man approached Kurt after work, backstage.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Kurt really did not want to deal with this kid right now; how could he be here?

"I thought we could start where we left off. I'm the other Aladdin here, by the way." He said with a wink, but Kurt tried to ignore him, packing up his stuff. "So what do you say, Kurt. Want to head back to my place, have some drinks, and you can visit my 'Neverland,' on your 'Magic Carpet.'" Sebastian quickly walked closer and closer to Kurt. Kurt was leaned up against a wall and Sebastian was just inches away, leaning in closer and closer. He started rubbing and grinding on Kurt and before Kurt could do anything, his phone rang. Kurt shoved Sebastian away as hard as he could, pushing him into the wall across the room.

Kurt dug his phone out of his backpack and it was Blaine calling. "Blaine, hello?"

"Hi, Kurt. Could you do me a small little favor?" Blaine sounded much better, but still melancholy.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Kurt grabbed the rest of his things and saw Sebastian get up off the floor and shake off the hard blow he just took from Kurt.

"I'm coming home today, in about an hour, could you pick me up from the airport? Same spot from before? I just don't have the money to get a cab and the busses here are really confusing."

"Sure Blaine, I'll be there. Look, I've got to go…take care of someone, I'll see you in a bit, bye bye." And Kurt hung up the phone. He put his phone away and walked up to Sebastian.

"Look buddy, I broke up with you because you were and still clearly are **way** too pushy, I don't want to have sex with you! I didn't then, now, nor will I ever want to. Even when we were together, you were slutting around with other men!"

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hips again, "But it's you that I want."

Kurt slapped Sebastian's hands away, "Don't you DARE touch me again; we haven't talked in what, a year? And you're all over me, trying to hook up, or something? How dare you! I will get you fired from this place, mark my words! You don't deserve to work here if you're trying to hook up with cast members back stage. I don't even want to know what you're doing to the kids out there. You can't just walk up to me and-"

And Sebastian cut Kurt's rant off by kissing him deeply, digging his hands into Kurt's hips and sides, running his hands along his body. Kurt tried his hardest to fight him off again, but Sebastian was too strong; he pushed Kurt against the wall again and he had nowhere to run. He started toying with the zipper of Kurt's jeans, trying to unzip them. Kurt finally gained his strength up and shoved him away as hard as he could again. "You pig, you disgusting, slutty man-whore, pig. Get the hell away from me." Kurt slapped Sebastian across his face as hard as he could and once Sebastian looked back at Kurt again, Kurt punched him square in the nose, kicked him in his 'man territory', and grabbed his bag, running out of that room as fast as he could.

Kurt drove to the airport in tears, but they all faded away once he saw Blaine, struggling with his suitcases. He wiped his tears away and hopped out of the car to help Blaine. Kurt carried his bags to the trunk for him and closed the trunk door. "Hi, Blaine." Kurt said out of breath, leaning against the car.

"Hi Kurt, thanks for picking me up. I missed you a lot." Blaine's puppy dog eyes were officially Kurt's newest weakness.

"Oh, come here." Kurt walked over to Blaine with open arms and gave him a tight warm hug that Blaine loved and needed badly. "How are you, are you doing all right?" and Kurt pulled out of the hug. They jumped into Kurt's car and started to drive off towards Blaine's apartment.

"I guess. My dad and I didn't rip each other's heads off which is good. My mom's funeral was beautiful. They played a song from 'Wicked' and I had to walk out because it was too much. I got to clear my head a little and figured it was time to come home."

"Wicked? I love that musical, it's one of my favorites! Aw, you must have heard 'For Good', didn't you? I'm sorry Blaine, but the lyrics of that song couldn't be truer."

They stopped at a red light and Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes singing:

"_**Because I knew you, I have been changed…for good" **_And the red light turned green and they kept on driving.

"You have such a beautiful voice, Kurt. Sorry I didn't tell you when you sang 'Your Mother and Mine' to me a while ago."

"Oh, well, thank you. I've always been made fun of because I have a higher range than most guys, so I usually don't sing much, or at all."

"Please sing more often. You're voice is so stunning." And they arrived at Blaine's apartment.

"Oh, thanks. Maybe, if you insist!" Kurt said dramatically as he got out of the car and opened the trunk door and he and Blaine started carrying Blaine's stuff up to his apartment.

"Whoo! I'm tired." And Kurt plopped himself of Blaine's couch.

"Want anything to drink, my strong Hercules?" Blaine said from the kitchen with a laugh, the first time he laughed in a long time.

"Water is fine, thank you." Kurt giggled. A minute later, Blaine came back with water and some tea for himself because it always made him feel better.

"You know, going back to work is probably going to help a lot right now. The other Aladdin must hate me for making him work double shifts." Blaine said as he joined Kurt on the couch and they both started sipping their drinks.

"Well, you're not the only one he hates." Kurt said looking down at his hands, holding the cup of water, and noticed a huge bruise forming on his right hand.

"What are you talking about?" and then Blaine saw Kurt's hand. He set down his tea and took Kurt's right hand and inspected it carefully, holding his hand delicately. "What happened to you?"

Blaine's hands were warm from holding his hot tea. Kurt really liked Blaine's hands, especially when they were warm. "Well the other Aladdin, stay away from him, whatever you do." Kurt flinched when Blaine touched a sensitive spot on his hand.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Kurt, please tell me what happened and why I should stay away from this guy."

"Well it isn't a happy story, believe me. I hadn't met the other Aladdin until today, but I heard from Brittany and Mercedes that he was a huge jerk and didn't like that he had to work two shifts everyday because of your absence. He was always complaining and being annoying and cranky is what they told me. I was backstage, ready to head out of there, maybe walk around Downtown Disney a little, and then head home." Kurt realized Blaine was still holding his hand softly and gently. "He came up to me when I was leaving from backstage. His name is Sebastian Smythe, we dated for a month or two well over a year ago and I broke up with him because he cheated on me multiple times in those few short months and only wanted me as his personal sex toy. He looked at me with that smirky, meer cat face and said he wanted me to go to with him, to his house, and hook up, just like when we were dating. I never did anything like that with him, but that's all he wanted. So anyway he-"

Blaine accidentally squeezed Kurt's hand tight and Kurt yelped in pain. "I'm sorry Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." And Blaine gently brought Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it softly a couple times. Kurt was not complaining. "Continue, please." Blaine pleaded with wide, concerned eyes.

"Then he walked toward me, backed me up against a wall and leaned his whole body against me, grinding on me, I didn't know what he was going to do, but that's when you called me. I pushed him off of me and answered your call. Then after I hung up, I started yelling at him and he-he" Kurt was starting to get emotional again and he couldn't cry, not in front of Blaine. He needed to be strong for Blaine when he was the emotional one who just lost his mom.

"Kurt it's ok, you don't have to finish." Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and rubbed his back, letting him cry into his shoulder. 'Well this is quite the opposite of how I thought today was going to be.' Blaine thought to himself, 'I thought I would be crying and Kurt comforting me. But I've got to help Kurt; he's done a lot for me in a short amount of time.'

"No, I've got to get this off of my chest." They pulled apart and Blaine immediately took Kurt's wounded hand and stroking it with his thumbs and kissing it lightly. "I was scolding him for what he had just did and he-he kissed me." Kurt sniffled, "Not just a normal kiss, but heated and only something you should do if you're in a deep relationship and married. He was trying to feel me up, he grabbed my lower hips really hard, unzipped my jeans and I shoved him off of me again and threw him against the wall again. I yelled at him again, slapped his as hard as I could, punched his nose, and kicked him where no man should be kicked. Then I ran out and cried all the way to the airport and-and…yeah, that's the story." Kurt finally met Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry this happened to you. You do not deserve to be treated like that."

"I just feel so…used and…worthless…again." And that just about broke Blaine's heart.

"Kurt, you are neither of those things. You have helped me through my mom so far, packed for me, drove me to the airport and back, comforted me and sang to me. You are such a great friend that has already helped me through a lot in such a short amount of time. Thank you for everything you've done for me. And don't worry about Sebastian, I'll beat him for you when I go back to work."

"But Blaine, he'll-he'll-" Kurt stumbled over his words.

"Don't worry about me, I need to teach him a lesson. And if I can't, Santana and Mercedes can."

"And probably Puckerman too. I just want him fired and away from me, for good."

Blaine started singing to Kurt, _**"Because I knew you, I have been changed…for good"**_

"Thank you Blaine, I should be taking care of you right now not the other way around." Kurt started to wipe away his tears and Blaine helped.

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand once more, "That's what friends are for or shall I say 'You've got a friend in me.'"


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine thought it would be a good idea for Kurt to spend the night, on purpose this time. Blaine needed Kurt and Kurt needed Blaine. So Kurt went home, grabbed a few things, and came back to Blaine's for the night.

"What's for dinner? I'm starved. Crying can work up quite the appetite." Kurt said as the third Disney movie they watched that day ended.

"Tell me about it. Well, I'm not the best cook. Pizza…?" Blaine offered.

"Well luckily for you, I am. Got any food in this place?" Kurt got up and started scrimmaging through his kitchen, looking for anything. "You, well I guess we, deserve a good home cooked meal. Any suggestions?"

"Well, a grilled cheese sounds really good, or any Chef Boyardee? I don't know, I'll eat just about anything, especially if you make it, I can't make squat."

"Well, I've found some frozen macaroni dinners. Sound good?"

"Sure." So they microwaved their food and ate in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, what are we going to do about breakfast tomorrow morning?" Kurt asked as they cleaned the dishes and put them away.

"Um, I don't know. I really need to go grocery shopping tomorrow. What time are you heading to work? Maybe we could get some breakfast along the way or coffee or something?"

"Blaine, please tell me you have coffee in this house."

"I'm sorry Kurt, all out."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Ok, that's fine. I'll just need it at some point in the morning or you'll see an extremely ugly side of me you wished you hadn't. Um, I've got to head into work at 11."

"Me too, that's good that our schedules work out the same. Oh, and don't worry about the coffee, I'll handle it as long as you won't leave me tonight."

"I won't, I promise." Kurt hugged Blaine because they both needed it. "How are feeling?"

Blaine pulled out of the hug, "Ok, still sinking in that my mother…you know. How about you and your hand?"

"Oh don't worry about me, it will heal. Well one thing's for sure, you don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere and you're absolutely not alone."

"Thank you Kurt, for everything." Blaine pulled Kurt into another hug.

"Oh Blaine, your welcome. Thanks for putting up with me this afternoon I really appreciate it. Now, let's unpack your stuff, it's still sitting by the door." Blaine groaned as Kurt left the hug and pulled the suitcases to his room.

The rest of the night went pretty well. They unpacked Blaine's things and Blaine insisted Kurt sleep in his bed and he sleep on the couch, but Kurt took the couch anyway. Kurt didn't want to kick Blaine out of his own bed when he hadn't had it for two full weeks now. Kurt took twenty minutes in the bathroom doing his nightly skin routine and went to bed.

Kurt awoke in the middle of the night not knowing where he was. He looked at his phone and it was 1:45 AM. He tried to get comfortable on Blaine's couch. Wait, couch, he was still at Blaine's because he lost his mom and Kurt was nearly raped or something along those lines by…Sebastian, also know as the devil. Kurt tried to get comfortable on the couch when he heard something. He looked by the hallway, toward Blaine's room, and saw light.

"_**Now at last I see the light…**_" He sang through his head. 'Dang Kurt!' he thought to himself after referencing **Tangled**, 'you have got to stop watching Disney princess movies late at night on the weekends.'

Kurt was extremely curious; he had to make sure Blaine was ok. As he walked closer to Blaine's room, he heard soft sniffling and…crying? Oh no. Kurt softly knocked on the door and opened it a little. He saw Blaine curled up on his bed, still in his day clothes, crying. His room was an utter pigsty. Papers and clothes sprawled on the floor, a knocked over lamp, books and old pictures littered atop everything else. "Blaine, what happened?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine rolled over to look at Kurt, "No Kurt, I don't want you to see me like this, go back to sleep." Blaine rolled back over to face the wall.

"No, I only stayed here so if you needed me, I'd be here to help you." Kurt walked over to sit on the bed next to Blaine, stroking his back. "Now Blaine, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Blaine, please. What's wrong? Letting it out will only help, come here and cuddle up to ol' Kurt. Now, please, what's going on?" Kurt sat criss cross applesauce next to Blaine and he finally rolled over to look up at Kurt with his tear-stained face.

"Ok." Blaine put his head in Kurt's lap and Kurt stoked his curly, bush-like, yet wonderfous hair. "After you went to sleep, I came in here and was about to go to sleep when I got a call from my dad. He said that he was sorry that we lost her, but his feelings towards my choices and me have remained the same, if not gotten worse. He doesn't want anything to do with me, he's sending some of my mom's things here and he doesn't want to talk to me anymore, ever. Since he blames me for his marriage ending, he doesn't want me in his life at all now that's she's gone. Kurt, what do I do?" Blaine started tearing up again.

"Breathe. Do you need me to get you anything? Water? Tea? What little food that's left in this place?"

"Maybe some tea, that sounds really good." Blaine didn't know what to do, no one had really comforted him like this since junior high or high school and it was his mom. Who was gone, _**forever**_.

"Sure, sure. Blaine, anything you need, I'll get for you. I'll be right back." Kurt left the door open as he headed toward the kitchen.

Blaine still couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. His mom died. His dad won't talk to him ever again. Blaine had to kick this 'Sebastian' kid's ass at some point. And to top it all off, Kurt freaking Hummel is spending the night at his house and waiting on his hand and foot, the man he really likes, and pretty much loves. He really wants to be in a relationship with Kurt, but he would probably reject him and Blaine's heart is no were near ready for that. Blaine needed something. "I need a distraction." Blaine said out loud without knowing.

"I can fix that." Kurt said as he closed the door behind him with a cup of tea in hand.

"Did I say that out loud? I'm sorry, I-I don't know half of what I'm doing now a days."

"Don't worry, I only heard that last part if there was anything else you said. Here is your tea, sir." Kurt handed Blaine the warm cup and Kurt joined him on his bed once again; sitting up against Blaine's headboard "Anything else bothering you that you need to let out before we accidently fall asleep together, again?"

"Oh come on, it was an accident on both of our parts, ok?" Blaine turned on his side, head in the crook of Kurt's neck, placing his legs over Kurt's lap, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Mmm hmm….sorry, I shouldn't be pestering you like this, you're hurt and I'm making fun of you. Some friend I am. Ok, seriously, anything else you need me to do? Anything else you want to talk about?"

"It's just becoming so overwhelming. I've lost a lot in a short amount of time and I don't know how I'll get through all of this. I hate feeling like this: lonely, empty, and abandoned." Blaine started tearing up again.

"Blaine, look at me." Kurt turned and placed a finger under Blaine's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I know you've lost your mom, I'm so sorry and I'll do the best I can to get you through this better than how I got through it. I got into drugs and didn't make the best decisions when I lost my mom and was constantly being harassed at school for being who I am. I'm fine now, and drug free, but it was a long road to get to where I am now. Blaine, you are such a bright soul. You are so great with all of the people at work, you fit right in with out little group perfectly, and you are quickly becoming my best friend. What am I saying, you are my best friend!" Kurt engulfed Blaine in a big bear hug, "Plus you adore bowties and Disney movies maybe even more than I do, which I thought was utterly impossible, until I met you. But seriously, you comforted me a few hours ago with what happened yesterday, and are a great person, too good to let what happened with your dad get to you.

"Aren't you happy he's completely out of your life? He only brought you down and tried to force you to be the opposite of who you really are. He only freaked you out and now you don't have to worry about him. Plus now you also have a guardian angel, looking down on you, everyday; so do I. Yes, I miss mine too, but both of our moms are in such a better place now. I bet right now they are meeting. Talking about us, showing embarrassing baby photos, and sharing funny stories about both of us, partying it up and looking down on us right now, in your atrocious, messy room."

"You really think that?" Blaine was crying softly during Kurt's whole speech.

"_**Because I knew you, I have been changed…for good" **_Kurt sang_**.**_

"Kurt, how can I ever repay you for all of this?" Blaine set down his finished tea, giving Kurt after another hug.

"Get a good night sleep and try to have a good day tomorrow. I'll get the coffee tomorrow, what do you want?"

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"Oh Blaine, yes I do. Now what do you want?"

"Um, two blueberry muffins and a mocha mint chocolate would be freaking perfect. Thank you for babysitting me tonight Kurt."

"Does that mean I get paid?" Blaine picked up a pillow and smacked Kurt across the face once he said that. "Ok, kidding, kidding. Just trying to lighten up the mood here, never mind then. Well considering it's almost 2:30 in the dang morning, I think I'm going to try to go back sleep now. Goodnight Blaine, see you in, well, a few hours. Please try to get some sleep if you can." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and didn't know why, he just did it without thinking. It was just to comfort him; best friends do that, right?

"Thanks for everything Kurt." After Kurt left, Blaine really didn't know what to do. Kurt just kissed his forehead! How was that supposed to help him feel any better or go to sleep? Well at least he was getting coffee and going back to work at the happiest place on Earth tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kurt got coffee like he promised, Kurt and Blaine went to work, and Blaine was starting to feel better; maybe, just a little. And the day was just beginning because Kurt had a real surprise ready for Blaine after their shifts, around dinnertime.

"Hey there partner. How was your day?" Kurt asked as they met up by the employee entrance after work.

"Alright. The little kids I meet here everyday, don't get me wrong, I love meeting all kinds of people, but the really little ones make me so happy. If I give them a hug or take a picture or whatever, any negative thoughts, whatever crap is going on in my life is frozen and everything is fine for that moment." Blaine put on his jacket and was shocked at how cold it was, especially in California in December, he started shivering quickly.

"Blaine, you're shivering, you want my jacket?"

"No, you don't have to do that, I'll be fine."

"Take it, please, you look frozen to the bone." Kurt took off his coat and slung it over Blaine's shoulders.

"Thank you. So do you have any plans for tonight? I have absolutely nothing planned and figured you did."

"Well, I was actually…. follow me." Kurt linked arms with Blaine and they walked back into the park and went into Tomorrowland, towards Space Mountain. "Would you like to accompany me for dinner, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt said as they came to The Pizza Port.

"Sure, why not?" They ordered their food and after struggling on deciding who would pay, Kurt said he would pay for everything that night, no exceptions. They took their pizza slices to a table inside and ate.

After their meal, they left and Kurt made sure they were linked arms once again and Blaine did not protest even the slightest bit. "So besides the dinner, did you have anything else planned, Mr. Hummel?" It was getting dark, but Blaine didn't want to leave now. He was in the happiest place on earth, linked arms with the man that he is pretty much in love with, it was Christmas time and the park was decorated beautifully, it was romantic and maybe, just maybe, tonight Blaine would have the **courage** to tell Kurt how he really feels about him.

"You, sir, will have to leave everything to me, I'm treating you tonight. So be prepared for a little walking and forgetting your troubles."

"Wow, you are the best, Kurt. Thank you so much for taking care of me."

"What do they say in Pinocchio…? _'…Let your conscious be your guide…'_"

"You are the biggest Disney fan ever, I love it." Blaine dramatically leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Well we only work where…?" Kurt said as they approached their first stop of the evening: Small World. The couple waited in line and had to finally break their hooked arms when they boarded the blue boats, but linked arms once they were seated; a trend Blaine hoped would continue throughout the whole evening. The boat slowly strolled through each country/continent/culture. Disney characters popped up all over the place, which made the ride even more fun for Kurt and Blaine. Lilo and Stitch were in Hawaii, Ariel in the ocean part, and of course Aladdin and Jasmine were in India/Middle East.

"There's me and Santana!" Blaine yelled out as they past the moving figurines, the other passengers giving confused looks to Blaine.

"Yes, but I like you and Santana much better, much more realistic." Kurt petted Blaine's knee.x

"Well, that only is our job." Kurt lightly patted Blaine's cheek at his witty comment. Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder and Kurt leaned his head atop Blaine's. Blaine was feeling so good, and it felt even better than it should because he hadn't felt this good in such a long time.

'Is this what is could maybe be like if they were…together, in a relationship?' Blaine couldn't help thinking as they past through more rooms with that same familiar tune playing in all kinds of languages.

The ride ended, they got out, and linked arms once again. "Where to next?"

"Somewhere where that song isn't playing. I love that ride, but the song is so dang catchy, it get's stuck in my head every time. Onward!" Kurt announced and pointed to the right; they walked through Fantasyland and stopped in front of the next ride: Dumbo.

"No way!" Blaine exclaimed as they got in line. After 15 minutes or so of waiting, they sat in a light green Dumbo and Blaine fiddled with the seatbelt.

"Come on Blaine, let's buckle this before the ride starts moving, please." Blaine leaned to the other side of the seat, reaching for the other end of the long seatbelt, touching Kurt's thigh and hip in the process.

"Almost got it" Blaine reached further around Kurt to grab the other end, awkwardly.

"OW!" Kurt screeched in pain, holding his side as Blaine slid the seatbelt around to him and Kurt's laps.

"What? What did I do?" Blaine asked as he clicked the seatbelt.

"You hit my hip with the metal clicker."

"Yeah?"

"Sebastian, the bastard, must have left a bruise from..." Then it came back to Blaine, he felt horrible.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I in no way did that on purpose, I was just-I'm sorry. How does it feel now?" Blaine kissed his own hand and lightly pressed it to Kurt's hip.

"Better I guess. Let's just try not to get ourselves killed tonight, ok?"

"Alright." And then the ride started. Kurt and Blaine started playfully fighting over the controller, which controlled the height of Dumbo. Their Dumbo definitely never stayed in one place for a second. Up and down, up and down, up and down, while they laughed the whole way through, definitely having more fun than everyone else.

'Well if one thing came from this ride,' Blaine thought to himself while looking at Kurt laughing and smiling throughout the ride, 'at least I got to comfort him in the smallest of ways tonight, and we're kind of holding hands right now.' Blaine looked over to the controller in front of them and Kurt's hand lay atop Blaine's, trying to direct the Dumbo up and down. Kurt was smiling and laughing and looked over to Blaine who was already looking at him. They stared at each other for a few moments with affection, to Blaine, that moment seemed more than just friendship.

The ride ended and they had to get out quickly. Blaine nervously fiddled with the seatbelt and after a few tries, he unbuckled them and they left the ride and linked arms, once again.

"We just have to ride this." Kurt said as they walked up to Peter Pan's flight and got in line.

"Of course! We saw the Aladdin movie at your house," Blaine winked at Kurt, "and we saw them again in Small World, this only seems fair.''

The line for Peter Pan's Flight was always so long, but Blaine didn't seem to mind because that meant more Kurt-time! After about half an hour they jumped into a little light blue pirate ship and thankfully there was a lap bar so Blaine didn't have to deal with another seatbelt for now.

The boat traveled through the story of Peter Pan; from the nursery, over London, and to Neverland. Kurt sang the few lines they played from 'You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!'. In the next room, Captain Hook yelled and Blaine nearly jumped out of his seat.

"You're ok Blaine, it's alright." Kurt soothed Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

'Whoa!' Blaine thought, he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder once again. 'If all of Kurt's surprises were like this, he wasn't going to miss a single one.' The ride soon ended and the couple hopped out and walked toward the center of the park, arms linked again, to The Matterhorn.

"We have to go on this considering it's always closed. The line and the ride should be just the right amount of time before the fireworks, if you wanted to watch those with me?"

"Why on earth would I miss fireworks with Kurt Hummel?" Blaine said as they jumped in line. They talked some more and waited about 50 minutes in line before finally approaching the car thing.

"You in front or me?" Kurt asked before stepping in.

"You can go in front, I'm scared of the rumored 'Abominable Snowman'."

"Oh Blaine, you poor thing. Alright, I'll protect you from the robotic, harmless, non-living creature."

"Oh shush you." The way the ride worked was you have one big seat, you sat on a long bench, legs on either side, and you in between the person behind you's legs; like a log ride, but dry and weaving in and out of a fake mountain. So Kurt jumped in and slid forward so Blaine could sit behind him. They buckled their own seatbelts, without any pain this time-hooray! -and started moving towards the mountain.

"Just to let you know, I'll probably cling to you for dear life." Blaine said to the beautiful man sitting in front of him as the car sped faster and faster.

"Noted, but they do have hand rails on the side too." Kurt said right before the snowman came out of nowhere. Blaine screamed and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's middle, clutching for dear life.

Kurt laughed and laughed as Blaine tightened is grip as another angry snowman with glowing red eyes stared at them as they rounded another corner. The ride soon came to an end and when Kurt looked down to unhook his seatbelt, he saw Blaine's arms wrapped around him very tightly. "Blaine, the ride is over, you can let go now."

"Is he gone?" Blaine said and Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Blaine, eyes squeezed shut.

"Yes, Blaine, everything's done, we have to get off now." Kurt unbuckled Blaine and they left.

"What time is it, fireworks?" Blaine asked as he linked arms with Kurt.

"9:30. It's almost time, about 15-ish more minutes; where do you want to sit and watch the fireworks?"

"As cool as it is to watch them from in front of the castle, it's way too crowded there. Quinn told me the best view with the least amount of people in by Small World, since they light the fireworks off from Toon Town, it's right there."

"That's right. I always forget that since every time I see the fireworks, Britt and I are souring over the park with a giant spot light, blinding us."

"Well I won't make you dress up and blind you for this. Oh look there's a spot." Blaine sat down with Kurt on some steps right by Small World. "Thank you so much for this great day, Kurt. It's so much fun to come here as a normal person instead of working. I've never ridden any of the rides here before, so I really enjoyed it, thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it too."

"Seriously Kurt, thank you for helping me through this rough patch. You've done a lot to distract me and it's helped a lot."

"No one was really helping me through my mom's passing and other stuff so I'm glad I could be, for you."

Then the lights dimmed, Julie Andrew's voice came through nearby speakers and the firework show began. All kinds of multicolored lights lit up the night sky. A few Mickey Mouse heads popped up. Julie narrated the stories of Disney and when Peter Pan's story came, the couple turned around to look toward The Matterhorn and saw just Brittany/Tinkerbell fly across the sky, no Peter. The finale was spectacular and the song from Cinderella 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' soon started when the lights came back up and people started to leave the park. Blaine looked over to Kurt and he looked so happy, smiling with pure radiance and joy.

"Kurt, could I tell you something?" Blaine asked nervously, looking down at his hands.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Just let me get out everything I need to say first, ok? Promise?" Blaine held his hand out, pinky up.

Kurt chuckled, "Promise." And he shook pinkies with Blaine.

Blaine took both of his hands in Kurt's and looked into his eyes. "Kurt, these past few months have been great, until a few weeks ago, obviously. But ever since my first day at Disney, ever since the moment I met you, I've admired you and wanted to become close friends with you. I-"

Before Blaine could finish, someone hit Kurt's shoulder hard. "Why, if it isn't the sexiest Peter Pan around?" A familiar voice interrupted their moment.

"Sebastian, go away now."

"This is him? Oh-" Blaine asked.

"And who's this, Kurt?" Sebastian interrupted, "don't tell me you're on a date with this loser, he is just getting in the way our what fun we could have." Sebastian walked closer and closer to Kurt.

"Sebastian, stop! Please go away, we're not together anymore." Kurt said sternly, getting very nervous.

"Dude, lay off, he said stop!" Blaine stood up and pushed Sebastian away from Kurt.

"Defending him are we? Or do you just want me all to yourself? Hey, I'm flexible, I'll just need to make room for a party of three tonight." Sebastian winked at him and walked closer, just inches away.

Kurt stood up and shoved Sebastian to the ground. "Get out of here! How dare you try this again? You repulsive, disgusting, swine, stay away from both of us, or else!"

"Or else what, you'll hit me?" Sebastian got up and Kurt got really scared, "Guess what Hummel? I don't care, I can recover, I like it when you hit me and get feisty; it's so sexy. I don't even know why you're wasting your time on this guy. I'm in the Aladdin show, which means I'm way more talented, everyone loves me more, and I'm favored here more than he is, clearly the better Aladdin. He is a waste of space here. So why don't you and I go to my house and bang the night away, let's go." Sebastian angrily grabbed Kurt's injured hand and pulled him towards the park exit.

Blaine couldn't stand this anymore; he tackled Sebastian to the ground from behind and started to beat him up, or try to. Kurt was set free of Sebastian's death grip and yelled at Blaine to stop, it wasn't worth it. Blaine punched Sebastian in the face and he did right back to Blaine, as hard as he could.

Suddenly everything went very dark and Kurt's voice started fading. "Blaine! Blaine! Come back! Blaine!" Someone was setting his head in their lap and he was suddenly very sleepy. "Blaine! NO! Wake up….wake up…wake up…"


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine awoke in a cold and bright room. He couldn't move, he tried but it was painful. When his eyes finally focused, he realized where he was: a hospital room.

He looked around and at first he didn't see anyone, but then he looked to his left, and saw someone lying on an uncomfortable looking pullout chair. It was Kurt he was asleep.

Blaine didn't want to wake him, but he needed him. Blaine felt something on his head. He raised his hands up to feel what it was and he felt gauze. He didn't know what was happening. Blaine started to freaking out and began to cry and whimper. What more could he go through?

"Blaine?" a soft voice whispered. Blaine looked over to Kurt; he looked so fragile. He mustn't have gotten much sleep on that chair and with the never-ending noise of a hospital. He had dark circles under his eyes, and looked really pale and thin. "Blaine! I was so worried about you! I thought you were gone forever! I'm so happy you're ok and awake!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand with his left hand.

"Kurt, you look awful." Blaine said tightening his hold on Kurt's hand.

"Oh thanks, that was definitely the look I was going for and the first words for you to say when you woke up."

"No, I'm sorry, you look wonderful, you always do, but with this light at least, at first, you looked so pale and frail."

"Me, have you seen yourself lately? Blaine, you're in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Sebastian interrupted your speech after the fireworks at Disneyland last night, and wanted to, uh, hook up with both of us. You got mad because he was hurting me and you wrestled him to the ground, you punched him a few times, and he punched you and your head smacked onto the ground. Some workers saw what was happening and called 911. Blaine, dear, you had a concussion. I tried to keep you awake, but you didn't. If someone has a concussion, if they fall asleep, most of the time, they don't ever wake up again. You were rushed here and were in, I guess, a mini coma for about 14 hours. Sebastian hit me and sprained my already hurt hand and wrist for helping you, or trying to, at least."

Blaine looked down to Kurt's right hand and sure enough there was a soft cast around it. Blaine carefully took Kurt's broken hand and kissed it and Kurt kissed Blaine's wounded head. "Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"You're worse off than I am. You sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine, I guess we'll just have to babysit each other."

Kurt and Blaine left the hospital about three hours later and went back to Blaine's apartment. They hung out that day and rested. Kurt texted Mercedes, telling her that they wouldn't be coming to work that day and if she could tell Mr. Schuester that Kurt and Blaine would talk to him tomorrow morning about what happened last night.

They ordered take out for dinner and it was getting late. Kurt was being eaten away with what Blaine told him yesterday and he needed to talk to him about it sooner verses later.

"Blaine, can we talk?" Kurt said after Sleeping Beauty ended and Blaine turned off the tv. (Yes, they of course sang 'Once Upon A Dream' to each other and, yes, it was really really cute.)

"Sure, what's up?" Blaine asked thinking this was probably about last night.

"Do you remember everything that happened yesterday?" Kurt asked, moving to face Blaine on the couch.

"Pretty much everything except right before I blacked out, why?"

"We watched the fireworks, and before Sebastian came and ruined our fun little outing, you started to tell me something. It, uh, sounded like you were saying something really important to me and, being the extremely curious Ariel that I am, I really want to know what it is, so you can properly finish this time."

"Ok Kurt," Blaine took both Kurt's hands in his, careful of Kurt's hurt wrist, "what I was trying to say last night was, I have feelings for you. I really owe you a lot for the friendship you've given me and the support and love. With everything that's happened, well, we now get to add our injuries to that list. I feel so cheerful when I'm with you; my true personality comes out when I'm with you and really are the only one who can do that. When I'm with you I feel I've finally come home to the place I've been most homesick too. I admire and adore you so much. You have a lovely sense of humor, you portray Peter Pan in such a wonderful way, and everyone there loves you, as do I. Ever since that first day I met you, when our eyes first met, my whole world stopped. I believe it was someone up there, maybe even your mom, giving me a huge slap in the face and a punch to the gut telling me 'hey, here is that one special someone you've been searching all of your life for, don't loose him, whatever you do.' Ever since I met those radiant, marvelous eyes, all I've ever known is that, Kurt Hummel, you are flawlessly beautiful in everyway. I would love more than anything on this crazy planet to be your boyfriend, or something along those lines. Dang that sounds a little pushy doesn't it? How about, a relationship that is more that just acquaintances? But I don't think my heart is ready for something like that right now, and if I get what little pieces of my heart that is left, broken, I don't know what I would do. We've become such good friends and, believe me, I don't want to loose or ruin that. Kurt, what I'm trying to say is…I really like you a lot and I can only see us in a relationship, together. My love for you is growing faster and faster and I don't know how to slow it down." He paused and looked away from Kurt, embarrassed, "Please tell me you heard none of that and don't think I've completely lost my mind and made the biggest fool of myself?"

Kurt was shocked, but another piece of him felt like he almost knew all along. What should he do? Should he tell Blaine 'right back attcha' or kiss him or leave and go home? Was he even spending the night? "Blaine, I honestly don't know what to say. I'm extremely flattered but whether we ever become an actual couple or not, more than anything, I don't want to hurt you. You've already gone through so much and that would be so cruel. Honestly, I really like you too…in that kind of way. And I-wait a second, what time is it?"

Blaine checked his Toy Story watch, "It's 9:30, why?"

"Am I spending the night? I don't have any of my things and I'm not sure if we both need to work tomorrow or not. If I do, I've got to be there at 11 AM, I don't know about you."

"No, same time for me to. So…you were saying?" Blaine asked through puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me those eyes, Anderson, they're quickly becoming my weakness." Blaine looked away, blushing and giggling. "Blaine, you are so adorable," Blaine looked back up to Kurt, biting his bottom lip, blushing, "you really are. You have so many great qualities about you but one of the things I love the most is that you've helped me through all of the Sebastian crap." Blaine kissed Kurt's delicate wrist and took that hand once again, squeezing the other. "You stood up, to him literally, and put yourself in danger for me. Do you know how many people have done that in my life? One, I call him dad. Do you know how many people have left me at my weakest times? More that all yours and my fingers and toes combined. You stood up for me and you helped me through the day you came home. You let me crash here and comforted my when you were at your worst. Plus you have a beautiful voice and love Disney and bowties, you have those dang beautiful eyes and you're just drop dead gorgeous." Kurt bit his bottom lip, blushed, and looked away. "Why did I just say that?"

Blaine's jaw dropped, how was this happening? "Holy cow!" Blaine hugged Kurt carefully and never wanted to let go. After a few moments, they pulled apart. "So are you spending the night?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Some time before work I need to shower, and change clothes and all that jazz. I'm easy; I don't really feel like going anywhere now, so I guess I'll stay tonight, if that's ok? Please tell me you went grocery shopping."

"Are you kidding, I was going to force you to stay whether you liked it or not. Yes, I did buy food don't worry. Oh, and you get to sleep in my bed tonight, no exceptions, I'll stay on the couch."

"Really? Ok then. Hey do you have some sweats or pj's or sweats I could borrow? I might remember where they are from when I packed for you."

"Yeah, sure. So, uh, Kurt, we just confessed our love for one another, where does that leave us?"

"Where do you want that to be left, Blaine?"

"Friends? In a relationship? Boyfriends?" Blaine couldn't believe he just said that last word, what if that happened?

"How about…in a relationship…? We should probably take it slow and see how it goes."

"Deal." They both smiled at each other, "So, uh Blaine? Do you want to let go of my hands now?"

"Nope." Blaine giggled.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine headed to Mr. Shuester's office and informed him of everything that had happened with Sebastian. Mr. Shuester was completely shocked and disturbed that an employee he personally hired had caused so much damage already. Mr. Shuester told Kurt and Blaine that he would fire Sebastian later that day and would later be replaced by an Irish man named Rory Flanagan. While they were there, Mr. Shuester told the two boys that they could have the rest of the week off to recover. They thanked him and headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

It was mid-afternoon and Kurt Hummel was cleaning up and redecorating his apartment when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw Blaine's name and face pop up on his phone. "Hello Blaine." Kurt said with a smile even though he couldn't see it through the phone.

"Kurt, Kurt?" Blaine said nervously.

"Yes, Blaine I'm right here. Are you alright?" Kurt could hear sadness in Blaine's voice.

"Kurt. I need you. Help! Please…"

"Hold on, I'll be right there." Kurt hung up the phone, grabbed his keys, wallet (just in case) and ran out of the apartment, to his car and drove as fast as he could to Blaine's apartment.

A few minutes later, Blaine heard a knock on the door. He ran to the door and opened it, seeing a worried Kurt standing before him. Emotion hit Blaine hard. Emotion from everything he had lost these past few weeks. Emotion of how much he loves Kurt and that he rushed to Blaine's rescue. Blaine couldn't take it anymore and he flew into Kurt's arms with a violent crash, almost knocking Kurt down.

Blaine started to weep into Kurt's neck and shoulder, holding onto the taller boy with dear life, not daring to let go. Kurt started to walk them into Blaine's living room and closed the door behind them so they could have some privacy.

Kurt let Blaine stand there, crying, as he rubbed Blaine's back, holding him. Kurt hated seeing him like this, it somehow caused a tear to escape from Kurt's eyes. After both of their crying subsided a little, Kurt pulled out of their embrace a little, looking into Blaine's broken eyes.

"Blaine, dear, what happened?" Kurt asked softly and gently, both of their arms still wrapped completely around each other.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't want to bother you. I shouldn't have c-called y-you…" He stuttered through tears, looking to the floor.

"Well too late for that, I'm already here. Please Blaine, something is clearly bothering you and I cannot stand seeing you upset, especially this upset. Do you want to sit down?"

"Ok-k." Kurt thought they were going to the couch but Blaine led them to his room instead. They walked into Blaine's, once again, messy room. An un-made bed, half of the mess from before still rested on the floor plus a box, bubble wrap, tissues and food wrappers everywhere.

They walked to Blaine's bed and Kurt sat with his back against Blaine's headboard and Blaine lay down with his head on Kurt's lap.

"Now Blaine, what's bothering you? Take your time, do what you need to do, but I need something so I can help you." Kurt toyed Blaine's hair.

"Ok. I've been loosing sleep because of everything that's happened. Since I'm not working today, I thought I'd try to catch up on some sleep. I had a nightmare about her. It's not the first and probably won't be the last. She was there and we were talking and smiling and everything was great. We hugged and then my dad came from behind her, stabbed her in the back literally, and the knife kept going through her. Right when the blade touched me, I woke up. I freaked out and then after I started to calm down, her package came." Blaine got up, grabbed the box and sat next to Kurt.

"Here's some of her jewelry, old photos, some fake flowers she used to wear in her hair, her wonderful perfume, and she even wore bowties. Ever wonder where my love for those came from? Her. She wore anything and everything that you wouldn't expect, it's one of the many things I'll love about her forever." Blaine pulled out two bowties: a big blue and green clip on and an off-white with little red flowers that you tie yourself. He started to tear up again. "She taught me how to tie them myself when I was 7 years old…"

"Wow Blaine. Thank you for sharing all of this with me." A tear silently slid down Kurt's cheek and landed on Blaine's fingers. He looked to Kurt with sincere eyes.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"All of what you're going through brings back memories of my mom and how much I miss her. Plus all of the dumb decisions I made because I was mad at the world for taking her away from me and my dad."

Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's non-broken one, "Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dragging you into this."

"Don't you dare start that again Blaine. I'm going to help you through this. I'm always going to be reminded of my own mom, everyday, no matter what. And there is no way I'm going leave you, I promise."

"Thank you." Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and he continued, "After that extremely vivid nightmare, this box came and it broke me down. I've never felt so alone or worthless in my life. I can't bare it and I don't know how to get out of this hole that I'm slipping into. What do I do Kurt?"

"I know exactly what you're going through, Blaine. It's so hard, but you know what? She is with you everyday, in here." Kurt lightly poked at Blaine's chest, above his heart. "I'm glad you called me and whenever you need me, you know what to do now."

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's middle, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now, how about we do something today? Get your mind off of everything."

"I don't know, my room is a mess so I should probably clea-" Suddenly Kurt got up Blaine's embrace, immediately missing Kurt's warmth, and he started tidying up Blaine's room. "You really don't have to do this, Kurt."

"It's the least I can do." A few minutes later, the room was restored and he rejoined Blaine on his bed. "Hey, I've got an idea, you up for an adventure, Anderson?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Kurt stood and pulled him up on his feet. "Come on, it'll be fun, I promise."

About half an hour later, Kurt parked his car and looked over to a blindfolded Blaine next to him. "Ok Blaine, we're here, but you can't take the blindfold off yet."

"Ok." Blaine said quietly. Kurt got out of the car and came around to Blaine's side of the car, helping him out. Kurt held Blaine's hand and led him through a very noise environment. It felt so good to hold Kurt's hand, especially in such a public place. Blaine had no idea if Kurt could see it or not, but Blaine smiled when Kurt squeezed his hand a couple times. After a few minutes of walking, he could hear water nearby, probably a fountain, and children giggling.

"Alright Blaine, we're here." Kurt let go of his hand and took off Blaine's blindfold. Blaine's vision took a little while to focus but after a few eye rubs he could see where they were. They were in a brightly colored shop, with many little kids running around, with nearby parents, and even a few couples. There were stuffed animals everywhere and Blaine finally realized where they were: Build-A-Bear Workshop. "Ta-da!" Kurt said.

"Wow, Kurt. I've always wanted to come here, this is so cool!"

"And we haven't even started yet."

"No, don't tell me we're buying something here?"

"When you say 'we' you mean 'me', right?" Kurt handed Blaine a $25 gift card.

"No way! Kurt thank you so much, I've always wanted one of these. Thank you thank you thank you!" Blaine hugged Kurt tightly.

"You're welcome. Now come on, let's spend this." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand again and led them to the un-stuffed bears.

Blaine picked out a polar bear-looking animal and they got in line with three other little kids. A little girl with perfectly curly blonde hair who stood in front of them turned around, "What are you going to name your beary?" She asked with wide green eyes and that adorable little kid voice.

Blaine squatted down next to her and Kurt followed, "I don't know, darling. I think I'm going to name him…Kurt." Blaine looked to Kurt with love in his eyes. "What are you going to name yours?" Returning back to the little girl.

"I like that name. Can I use that name too? I'm not a copy catter, I promise." She put her little hand on Blaine's.

"Sure, that's ok sweetie. He sure looks like a 'Kurt'." Lightly tapping the stuffing-less bear's head in her arms. She turned around when it was her turn to stuff her animal and put a heart in it. When it was Blaine's turn, he handed the bear to the employee to be stuffed. The little girl turned to them again, "Beary, I mean Kurt, is stuffed!"

"He's a very handsome bear." Blaine said, looking to Kurt again because he was really calling this Kurt handsome. He turned back to the girl, "Enjoy your bear."

"You too." She said as she turned to the clothes to dress him.

Kurt picked up a heart, kissed it, and placed it in Blaine's new bear. The employee rolled his eyes and sewed up the back of the bear. Ignoring the rude employee, Kurt and Blaine walked over to the clothes/accessories area and Blaine's heart swooned when he saw a certain costume and showed it to Kurt.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just going to have to do this." Lifting a miniature Peter Pan outfit off of the rack and showing it to Kurt.

"Oh my! Well it's your bear, do what you want with it." Kurt said taking the mini Peter Pan hat, setting it atop his head. Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt so badly right now. He surprised him with a stuffed animal outing, that he was paying for, he helped calm him down earlier, and now he was just being so adorable, as usual. Messing around with the little clothes, kissing the heart that is now inside this bear, and that look he shared with Blaine a few minutes ago…just made Blaine so happy, the only happy he's felt in a while.

They dressed the animal in the Peter Pan outfit, made a birth certificate, and headed out with a little cardboard house carrying case, holding the new little Kurt.

Kurt treated Blaine out for dinner and ice cream and around 9 o'clock they headed back to Blaine's apartment.

"Kurt, thank you so much for this crazy day. That little girl was beyond precious and this bear and food and everything earlier-thank you to the billionth power." Blaine said as they reached his front door.

"You are so welcome. If you ever need a distraction or advice for anything, you know whom to call. I'm glad I could help and thanks for naming this little guy, and that little girl's bear, after me."

"It's the least I can do." Repeating Kurt's words from earlier that day.

"Well I should probably go. If you're bored or need anything, you know what to do."

"Thank you Kurt. Goodnight."

"You're welcome Blaine." Kurt enveloped Blaine in a bear hug. He pulled out of the hug after a few seconds and squatted down to the box where 'Kurt' rested. He pulled him out and stood up holding him. Kurt looked straight at the bear and said, "Now, just because we share names doesn't mean you can take my place. You're job is to keep Blaine company and cuddle with him when I'm not here. That's it! Understand? Take good care of him for me alright? Alright." Kurt kissed the bear's nose and set him back in his box.

"You are incredible, Kurt Hummel."

"Well I'll let you two get to know each other." Referring to the box. "Goodnight Blaine, I'll see you later.

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine pulled him into another hug. They pulled apart and Blaine unlocked his door and entered his apartment.

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt said to himself after Blaine's door closed and he headed out to his car.

Later that night, Blaine climbed into bed and snuggled down into the sheets with the new Kurt. He kissed the bear's nose right where Kurt did not that long ago. "Goodnight my prince. I love you, Kurt." Blaine Anderson was almost completely broken, the only thing keeping him together was one Kurt Hummel.


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine's phone vibrated a few days later while he was getting ready for bed. Oh how he hoped it was Kurt, they had officially declared their love for each other the other day and man oh man was Blaine on cloud nine…or more like twenty or one hundred! The text read:

_Hey Blaine, remember that concert I mentioned to you a while back? I totally forgot until now, but it's tomorrow night. You still free? _

_~K_

_Oh my goodness, I forgot too! Yeah, I'm free. What time?_

_~B_

_Whoo hoo! Doors open at 6, starts at 7 PM._

_~K_

_Great. What should I wear? Will it be just us or some of our group? Maybe Santana and Brittany will actually show this time…?_

_~B_

_Casual and something to breathe in will work just fine. Even though it's winter, it gets so hot in there, so wear something that won't be uncomfortable. You'll look fine in anything. Our whole group is coming actually, or at least they're saying they are for now._

_~K_

_Oh come on, YOU are the one who will stop everyone dead in their tracks with your brilliant ensembles. Great, dinner before? _

_~B_

_Oh shush you (even if you're a little right there) ; ) Um, I wasn't planning anything. _

_~K_

_How about this: We leave a little early, I'll pick you up, we go grab a bite to eat in Downtown Disney, and meet up with everybody there?_

_~B_

_Sure, sounds good to me. What time?_

_~Kurt_

_Uh, 5 sound good? I just want to make sure we have enough time to eat and get there, etcetera etcetera. _

_~B_

_Alright, I'll see you then : ) I've got your ticket so don't worry about that part. I should get some rest and I'll see you at 5. Night Blaine, sweet dreams._

_~K_

_Goodnight Kurt, sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite!_

_~B_

_You're such a goof ball!_

_~K_

_Yeah, but you love it ; )_

_~Blaine_

_Goodnight Blaine_

_~Kurt_

"Goodnight, my handsome prince." Blaine whispered out loud and plugged his phone into the charger, turning it off. He went to sleep, dreaming of the magnificent boy he was surely falling love with.

Blaine woke up in the morning, ate some breakfast, and went to his computer. He looked up who would be playing at the concert tonight. They've got to be good if Kurt knows them, he had such great taste in everything.

Blaine searched online for the bands that would be playing tonght: The Maine and Augustana with special guest Austin Gibbs was written on tour posters. He watched a few music videos from The Maine. The singer was pretty good looking, very good looking, actually, but not as good as Kurt. The bass player and back up guitarist/vocalist were decent, the main guitarist looked like a giant teddy bear and was extremely talented with that guitar and the drummer had really long brunette hair and was pretty silly.

Blaine watched some more videos of them and really started to like them a lot. They had really funny, unique personalities and they definitely seemed like they were in the music business for all the right reasons, unlike more people these days.

Blaine spent some time looking at the other two bands but he liked The Maine best of all. He cleaned up his apartment a little, took a shower, and took two hours to figure out what he was going to wear and hoped it would look a little, tiny bit good, just for Kurt.

4:50 finally rolled around and it was time to get Kurt. Blaine bought one of the many songs from The Maine, called My Heroine. Like the drug it was named after, the song was very addicting; not that Blaine would know about drugs, he had no desire to experiment with those vile substances.

The song was very sexy and a little seductive. Blaine loved the 'Da da's' in the middle of the song. It wasn't a cappella, but just the singer singing those reminded Blaine of his high school days in an all boy's a cappella group.

Blaine pulled up to Kurt's house and before Blaine could get out of the car to knock on the door, Kurt was already making his way to the passenger seat. "Hey Kurt."

"Hello Blaine." They drove to Downtown Disney and had dinner at a little sandwich shop called Earl of Sandwich and walked around to The House of Blues. Kurt texted Mercedes asking where they were and she said they were almost there, just wait by the huge fountain for the rest of them.

"So looks like we've got a few minutes until the gang shows up." Kurt informed Blaine as they sat on the ledge on the fountain with many other people.

"Ok, sounds good. You know you look really good tonight, like even better than I even imagined." He nudged Kurt's shoulder with his own, giving him a wink.

"Oh, you imagined?" Blaine blushed; he'd been caught! "That's alright, you are free to. I hope this looks all right with this dumb cast. You look very good too, Blaine."

"Kurt, don't worry about it. You can pull off anything you wish, you look wonderful. Thanks, oh here they are." Blaine and Kurt got up and met with Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mike, Artie, and Puck sharing smiles and hugs. Since they worked in the park, they were able to enter the House of Blues right before everyone else did. They went upstairs to the bar.

"You want anything, it's on me?" Kurt offered.

"I'll just have a glass of water." Blaine answered hoping Kurt wouldn't judge him by not asking for a beer or something

"You don't drink? Neither do I!" Kurt was very pleased.

"Yeah, my dad is an alcoholic and it did things to him that I never want to happen to me. Plus a drunk driver killed my mom. Why don't you?"

"My mom. Her appendix burst and the surgeon was drunk and totally messed up, so…" Kurt trailed off.

"Geez, Kurt, I'm sorry." Kurt handed Blaine his cup of water and took a sip as they made their way around the bar and into the auditorium. They were on the balcony, overlooking the open space for the audience and the stage straight ahead. It was dark and was smaller than Blaine imagined, but that was fine by him. "Man, what are the odds that, sadly, that both, kind of, happened to our moms?"

"Yeah, I sure hope it wasn't the same person is all and that they get what they deserve sometime in their lives. Hey, how are you feeling? You doing alright with your head and everything?" Kurt reminded himself he still needs to be really gentle with Blaine.

"Ok. I've been getting headaches every other day or so from the injury. I miss her everyday, but I'm slowly making progress. The nightmares have stopped." Blaine said with a small smile.

"That's great Blaine, but I am sorry about your head. You know who to call if both return or if you need anything else."

"I know, thank you Kurt." And with that the lights settled, the kids in front of the stage moved closer and the concert began.

Austin Gibbs was first, next came Augustana, and then The Maine. During the opening acts, Kurt and Blaine went back and forth out to the bar to get refills on their water. It was also good that they could easily walk outside to get some fresh air and cool off from the stuffy, hot room. Kurt wasn't lying when he said you needed to wear something you could breath in.

They chatted for a while and Rachel informed them that the next act was about to start and Kurt pulled Blaine's arm back to their group inside.

Everyone cheered when they came on stage and started playing an up beat song that 100% of the room knew the words to, except Blaine. 'Oh well', he thought, 'this song is really good and I'm enjoying it, that's all that matters, right?'

A few songs passed and Quinn suddenly yelled out an "Ow! Owww!" and everyone looked over to see Brittany and Santana full on making out. Everyone cheered and Blaine was happy for them, really he was, but it almost hurt to see this happen. He really liked both of those girls a lot and was glad they finally got together, everyone in the world saw it coming anyways, but, well, he wanted to lean over and do the same to Kurt. He looked so beautiful tonight, way more then usual, if that was possible, and Blaine couldn't handle it. He had to step outside for a minute.

The cool winter air hit his warm and lightly dampened skin. He needed to figure out what he was going to do with Kurt and where they stood, relationship-wise, right now. The loud music still present, Blaine got another cup of ice water. Blaine heard a song that he listened to this morning start to play and everyone cheered. It was called Listen To Your Heart and he thought it was a really good song and when he heard the lyrics, but all he could think about was Kurt.

"_DON'T LISTEN TO THE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD, LISTEN TO YOU HEART!"_ Everyone inside sang out.

He wanted to be his boyfriend so badly, but he didn't know if his heart was ready. He couldn't jeopardize that, but Kurt was the only thing that made sense to him right now and he was falling for him so incredibly fast.

As if right on cue, Kurt came up to Blaine. "Hey, are you alright? You stormed away while Santana and Britt were…what's wrong?" Kurt asked hesitantly, lightly setting his unbroken hand on Blaine's right bicep.

"It's not them, I really like both of those girls and I'm truly happy for them, but…no I can't say it here." Blaine walked away but Kurt stopped him.

The crowd sang out the lyrics of a new song, called Into Your Arms: "_I'm falling in love, but it's falling apart…" _Those lyrics couldn't be more accurate to Blaine right now.

"Kurt, I'm falling in love with you and seeing them together only made me want to do this." And with that, Blaine set down their waters, wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and kissed him sweetly. And the best part, Kurt kissed him back.

"_LET ME BACK INTO, INTO YOUR AAAAAAAAARMS, INTO YOU AAAAAAAAAAAARMS!"_ The nearby crowd sang out over and over. Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him slowly. Blaine had been waiting for this for such a painfully long time, and now here they were, finally kissing. Blaine always imagined Kurt had baby-soft lips, but they were even better than he could ever describe.

"Get some, Anderson!" Puck yelled. The couple broke apart slightly, looking towards Puck and blushed at the site of their whole group of friends, plus many others, watching them and cheering.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked, both boys not loosening their grip on the other.

"I, um…I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself and that was really rude, I'm-"

"No, Blaine, stop. It was wonderfully unexpected and if you're ready to be in a relationship, truly ready, all you've got to do is say the word." Kurt interrupted and let go of Blaine.

"Kurt, I don't know you're middle name is, Hummel," Blaine got down on one knee taking Kurt's hands carefully, "will you do the extraordinary honor of being my boyfriend?"

"It's Emory. And yes, I will, Blaine Porter Anderson." Blaine kissed the backs of Kurt's hands, stood up with the biggest smile on his face, giving Kurt a kiss on the lips.

Blaine grabbed their cups, which the bartender had already refilled without even saying anything, and walked back into the concert hall, hands linked together. Into Your Arms was still playing, to Blaine surprise, he thought that they were outside for an eternity.

"It's only about time, Anderson!" Puck said again, patting Blaine on the back. "You two were getting it on! Hey, congrats bros, happy for ya."

"Thanks Puck." Blaine replied. The rest of the group congratulated the new couple and cheered when they kissed again at the end of the song.

"GET SOME!" Puck and Santana yelled out in unison once the concert hall had finally quieted down.

"Who's getting what, where?" The singer of The Maine, John O'Callaghan, said into the microphone right before they were going to start the next song.

"These two!" Puck yelled back, pointing to the blushing couple, a spotlight shining on them brightly.

"Awwww! Look at them, it's so cuuuute." The bass player, Garrett Nickelsen, said with a fake lisp into John's microphone, trying to kiss John, jokingly.

"Whooaaa Garrett! Get out of here man! Trying to steal their spot light, are we?" John replied.

"I was just caught in the moment, man." Garrett said, ending the joke.

"Puck, I hate you." Kurt said through a smile as the audience stared at them.

"Eh, I'll make you two love birds a deal, alright? We won't start this last song here until you two kiss, alright?" John said, pointing at Kurt and Blaine.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The crowd and the band started chanting.

"Well, we can't keep them waiting, now can we?" Kurt said with a wink.

"Absolutely not." Blaine said as he closed the gap between them and when their lips met, the entire room burst into cheers and applause. The next song started and Kurt and Blaine broke apart after a few moments.

The crowd started singing along with the band and the lyrics they were singing really struck a chord in Blaine's mind. The crowd sang out _"GROWING UP WON'T BRING US DOWN"_ repeatedly_. _Mid-way through the song, John started giving a speech that really got to Blaine.

"Hey, uh…I just, I want to get serious here for a second, man. See how awesome is it that, uh, there's not another person in this room that's like me or any one of you, alright? And I know I'm being all Christina Aguilera and shit, but…you guys are beautiful, man. It's true! We're all beautiful, we're all, we're all beautiful. Christina get at me, baby, get at me!"

And back into the song they went. A small, shy voice came from behind the couple, taping Kurt's shoulder with a dainty finger, "Um, excuse me?" She asked as they turned around to see a young girl, maybe eleven or twelve years old, standing before them.

"Hello." They greeted her.

"Hi, I won't bother you guys too long, but I just wanted to say that I think you two look great together and I wish you happiniess."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, smiling. "Wow, thank you darling." Kurt said.

"Oh, my name is Millie, by the way."

"Hi Millie." Kurt and Blaine said in unison again, giggling.

"I rest my case. Well I should let you two go, I just wanted to tell you that. And please don't stop loving each other, the way I see how you love each other, because of what others say. Alright, I'll let you guys enjoy the night, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie thanks. You didn't have to tell us any of that, it means a lot considering I just asked him to be my boyfriend not 5 minutes ago." Blaine looked at Kurt with soft, affectionate eyes. "Thanks Millie, I appreciate it. Night"

She smiled, waved, and headed back to the energetic crowd downstairs.

"Wow, I definitely wasn't expecting that today." Blaine said after she left.

"Yeah, but I love meeting people like that. You don't even know each other and they accept you, even with what just happened a few minutes ago, in a huge public place like this." Kurt said, leaning closer so he could hear him with the loud music.

"Remind me to go to more concerts with you again. I wouldn't mind re-living all of this with you." Blaine said leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand with his good one and squeezed it when the crowd sang, _"GROWING UP WON'T BRING US DOWN"_ again. A tear fell down Blaine's cheek and Kurt wiped it away and kissed him on the cheek.

"It won't bring us down. Just like he's singing, _**'We're in this together, yeah, we'll make it somehow. Nothing's gonna stop us now, growing up won't bring us down!**__'_" Kurt sang to Blaine, squeezing his hand once more.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said through soft tears.

"I love you, Blaine."

When Kurt was saying goodbye to Mercedes a little later that evening, she winked at him and he gave her a curious look. She looked to Blaine, who wasn't paying attention to any of this, and looked back to Kurt who instantly got her message. "No need to worry, I'll give you, and possibly Rachel, all of the details at our next 'Girl's Night', which needs to be soon, women! But first, I need to live all of those details, so…" he trailed off, playing with the fringe of the arms of her jacket.

"Have fun, boo, but not too much fun, alright? See you later." And she left with the rest of their friends.

Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes to their friends and wondered around Downtown Disney, hand in hand, finally. They didn't know why they were still there as the shopping center slowly became more and more empty, they didn't want to leave the other's side just yet.

"So, kind sir, what do you want to do know?" Blaine asked when he rubbed his fingers against Kurt's un-casted hand as they rounded the corner from Build-A-Bear towards the rest of the shops.

"Oh, gosh, I don't really kn-Jamba Juice! Can we maybe-" Kurt practically yelled at the top of his lungs as he spotted the nearby smoothie shop.

"Don't have to ask me twice, after you, Mr. Hummel." Blaine led them to the busy and bright little shop, opening the door to let Kurt inside first. They ordered one medium purple looking concoction called Berry Fulfilling or something like that. Blaine grabbed the drink and stuck two bright orange straws through the plastic lid, grabbed Kurt's hand once again, and left the shop.

"Here, let's sit." Kurt said as they reached a nearby restaurant that seamed to be closing, so they sat in the open seats. They sat at a little booth, for privacy, that was cozy and oh so comfortable considering they have been standing up for the last 3 or 4 hours. The double-strawed smoothie sat on a small, emerald green table in front of them as they both took long gulps, catching the other looking at him and blushing, their faces just inches from the other's.

"Why in the world did I pick a smoothie? It's actually a little chilly considering it's February in California." Kurt said, trying to rub his arms through his jacket but not really succeeding with that dang cast on his right hand.

"Well you wanted it…oh, here." Blaine took off his thick leather jacket and wrapped it around Kurt's shoulders even though he protested that Blaine needed it more than him, he's still recovering from his concussion, blah blah blah.

Blaine smiled when Kurt immediately sniffed his jacket and smiled as well. "Smells like you." Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist while he rubbed Kurt's back softly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kurt sat up and drank some more of the smoothie. Blaine leaned in and drank from his straw, smiling and winking at Kurt. "This is so 1940s!" Kurt laughed.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Blaine said in a fake Cubin accent.

"That show wasn't until '51, silly."

"Oh, my mistake." Blaine said dramatically before leaning in quickly and kissing Kurt's berry flavored lips slow and sweet.

"Hey what time is it?" Kurt parted slightly, quoting Cinderella, just inches from Blaine's lovely face.

"Who cares?" Blaine quickly stated against Kurt's lips and kissed him again, passionately. Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck, toying with his curls and Blaine's arms reached Kurt's waist rather fast.

"Hmmm, you taste like berries." Blaine hummed, seeming to be in a dream-like state.

"Gee, I wonder why?" They still hadn't loosened their grips on each other.

"Well I like it." Blaine briefly kissed Kurt's lips once more.

"You bought it."

"Then I'll buy it more often." Blaine pecked Kurt's lips one more time then took another sip of the half gone smoothie.

Kurt took another sip, just inches from Blaine's face once again. Blaine leaned over and lightly touched Kurt's nose with his, giving him an eskimo kiss. Kurt giggled and looked down when he started to blush.

"Are you blushing, did I make Kurt Hummel blush?" Blaine tried to get Kurt to look at him so he could see, but Kurt refused, so he tried another method-simply tickling him.

"Stop it! Stop! Blaine! Blaine please stop!" Kurt laughed, trying to move the other man's hands away from him.

"Alright, alright you win. But hey, I did make you blush today! Success!"

"You are just crazy, how did I find you, Blaine Porter Anderson?"

"You can thank Mr. Shuester and Walk Disney himself for that one." Kurt giggled with stars in his eyes. "Kurt, you probably already know this, but I've never been in any kind of relationship before. Tonight was my first kiss ever, you are the first person that has let me feel comfortable with myself and I really just can't believe this is happening." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and now it was Blaine's turn to blush.

"Oh, did I make Blaine Anderson blush? Did I really?" Kurt poked Blaine's stomach playfully.

"Ok, let me finish, I'm almost done with my ramble. Anyways, you are seriously one of the few people in my life who truly accept me and I really can't believe any of this is happening. I don't have to try to pretend that I have these crazy feelings for you and that I've finally finally kissed you. You have no idea how much I've been waiting for all of this. Even though these past few hours have been…unbelievable, at least for me, I really want to take this relationship serious and slow."

"I couldn't agree more." Kurt stated

"Thank you. And I'm sorry if I seemed to over-baring or forceful back there at the concert. I just got so incredibly caught up in the moment with the music and everything that has happened between us just caught up to me in an instant. And there you were, as beautifully stunning as ever, letting me vent and then I just kissed you and-"

"Blaine, it's ok. I obviously love you back and don't worry about that. Back there, you did wonderful, _you_ are wonderful."

"Oh, stop." Blaine blushed again and Kurt kissed his rosy red cheeks again.

"Seriously Blaine, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you or even get to know you as a friend or acquaintance. With everything you been through, you deserve to be happy and to be happy with someone who-who."

"Kurt, stop. It's always been you and only you ever since we met. You are the one I've been waiting my whole life for; I've been looking for you forever and I only want every last bit of you." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt with every last ounce of sweet, slow, wonderful passion that he could.

"Damn Blaine, are you sure you've never had your first kiss until tonight?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Yes sir, too much?"

"Not at all."

A man with a deep voice suddenly filled the park with their usual closing announcement: "Attention ladies and gentlemen-we thank you for staying with us this evening, but Disneyland, California Adventure, and Downtown Disney are now closed. We thank you for your stay once again, wish you safe journeys home, wherever that may be, and we hope to see you again at Walt Disney's Disneyland Resort."

"Alright Mr. Hummel, that is my cue to take you home-geepers! It's already one AM." Blaine stood up, threw away the empty smoothie cup and reached for Kurt's hand to help him up from the squishy booth chairs, not letting go once he was standing.

"Did you really just say 'geepers'?"

"Maybe…" Blaine giggled. They slowly walked hand in hand through the shopping area, not caring about rude comments being made, disturbed glances or anything from anyone else; they didn't care, the only thing they seemed to care about were each other now.

Kurt started humming a lovely tune that Blaine couldn't quite figure out as they reached his car. "What are you humming? I've heard it somewhere-"

"Once upon a dream?" Kurt sang out.

"Gosh we are such Disney nerds-but no, that's not it. Someday My Prince Will Come?" They leaned against Blaine's car, not letting go of their hands.

"I feel like he already has…" Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and smiled, "But no, that's not the song, but you are getting closer."

Blaine thought for a minute as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle and hummed the song into his neck, "Give up yet?" He asked.

"Will you sing the words, please."

_So __this is love, mmmmmm, so this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm, and now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

_Mmmmmm,Mmmmmm_

_So this is love_

"I love you, my handsome prince, now come on, let's get you home."


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are you taking me?" Kurt nervously asked as he sat next to Blaine in the car, blindfolded and anxious as to what was happening.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise. And don't worry, we're almost there." Blaine reached to grab Kurt's hand.

"Good, because this blind fold will without a doubt mess up my hair and I will not have that, Anderson."

"I know, that's why I'm letting you take it off now." The car stopped and Blaine reached over and revealed where they had stopped. They were in a slightly dark parking structure with many other cars.

"Ok…where are we, really?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"This is a teaser, you'll have to be blindfolded for just a little longer now, ok?" Blaine said still holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt groaned and leaned against the seat.

"Come on babe, you'll love it, I promise. Just a few more minutes of this and it will pay off. Come on now." Blaine tied the blindfold around Kurt's head, leaning in for a kiss after he finished.

"Fine, let's go." Kurt said after they broke apart.

Blaine helped Kurt out of the car and led him down an escalator, sat him in a tram, walked him through what sounded like crowds of people and lots of noise all around. After walking for a few minutes, he stopped walking and turned to Kurt.

"So we're here babe. You ready?"

"No, Blaine, after a 15 minutes or so of being blindfolded I'd really love to keep this thing on, not seeing a thing, and let you led me through who knows what."

"You're impossible."

"You're crazy."

"About you, yes."

"Oh shush you." Kurt tried to feel where Blaine was and playfully hit him.

"Ok ok, anyways. Without further ado, here we are." Blaine undid the blindfold to revel their final destination: Build-A-Bear Workshop.

"No. Way." Thinking back to when Kurt treated Blaine here about three or four years ago.

"Yes way! Now come on, let's get some bears." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and led him towards the containers holding bears. They picked out matching light green teddy bears. Kurt and Blaine reached the stuffing machine and when it was time to place a heart in the bears, Kurt and Blaine each picked up a heart, kissed it, and placed them in the other person's bear. After receiving a stuffed bear each, they shared a quick kiss.

"Please don't kill me, but what they wear is going to be a surprise. I can't tell you why yet, but how about you make them gift certificates and I'll dress them and we'll meet outside in 10 minutes?"

"You're lucky you're adorable, Blaine Anderson."

"Not as adorable as you" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Alright, alright. Ok, I'll fill out the certificates and be outside, don't take too long."

"I won't dear." And Blaine headed for the clothes/accessories and Kurt headed toward the computers. Blaine checked his pockets to make sure **it** was there.

10 minutes later, Blaine came outside the store with a house carrier in each hand, holding the two bears inside. "I'm finished!" Blaine sang as he joined Kurt on a nearby bench.

"Can I see them! Who's bear is who's?" He reached for the carrier and Blaine smacked his hands away.

"Wait, I need to do this right, I've only got one chance here." Kurt gave Blaine a questioned look and Blaine stood up, pulling Kurt to stand next to him. Blaine reached inside the boxes and pulled out the two bears. One was dressed in a black tuxedo and the other in a white one-bowties, top hats, dress shoes and all.

"Aw Blaine, they're precious. But why do I feel like there's more to this?"

"There is! Ok, well the white one is yours." Blaine picked up his bear and handed Kurt's bear dressed in white to him, and taking his left hand, kissing it.

"Blaine, what has gotten into you?"

"Kurt-you've gotten to me. Ever since my first day working here when I first saw you, you have been my entire world. You've helped me through loosing my mom, crap with my dad, a concussion, depression, and any kind of up and down imaginable for the past couple of years." Kurt started to tear up. "You are not only THE most beautiful man in the world, but you are intelligent, thoughtful, sincere in everything you do, you surprise me with all kids of things, taken care of me when I was sick physically or mentally, been my rock, you're ridiculously funny and caring to everyone. You take to high road towards ignorance and you are the most perfect thing on this entire earth-next to Walt Disney. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have met, you know. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that there is no way I could live on this earth without you. I love you more than anything in this crazy world. Will you become my husband and do the incredible honor of marrying me?" Blaine kneeled on the ground, rested his bear on his knee, pulled out a small box from his pocket, and opened it, revealing a silver band with a strip of diamonds all the way around it.

Kurt was really crying now. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Blaine slid the ring on Kurt's finger and Kurt yanked him up on his feet, kissing him passionately, dropping their bears to the ground.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Blaine kissed Kurt after every time he said those three words.

"Oh, the bears!" Kurt bent down and scooped them up off the ground. "Wait, they're both wearing tuxs. Blaine…is this why you did all this?"

"Hey, they helped me convince you didn't they? They are what I envisioned us looking like on our wedding day. Minus the green and the fur and-"

"Stop. They're wonderful. YOU'RE wonderful. I love you-_fiancé._" Kurt whispered as he pulled Blaine in for another kiss.

**Part II**

"Daddy! Papa! Am I going to meet Ariel today?" A 5-year-old girl with bouncing dark curls and blue-ish, golden eyes held both of her dads hands tightly as the trio walked down Main Street U.S.A.

"We'll see all kinds of people, Daisy, don't you worry." Kurt Hummel-Anderson said to his daughter as they reached the Disneyland castle.

"Hey darling, guess what?" Blaine Hummel-Anderson squeezed his daughter's hand. "I met your papa right by the teacups, many years ago."

"Really? Really papa?" Daisy looked up to Kurt with bright eyes.

"Yes sweetie, it's true. Dreams do come true here, I promise." Kurt pulled Blaine into a quick kiss, both not letting go of their daughter's hands in the middle.

"Hey, what about me?" Daisy asked giving the couple puppy dog eyes that were so much like Blaine's. Kurt and Blaine kneeled down and each gave a kiss to both of Daisy's cheeks. "Yay! Look! It's Cinderella!" She said pulling her dads hands along as she ran up to Cinderella.

"She really is your daughter." Kurt whispered to Blaine, "I thought you were just about the biggest Disney fan, until she came along."

"Well she's your daughter too. But yeah, you are right about that part." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as their daughter ran back to them.

"Let's go find Ariel!" Daisy shouted as she grabbed her dads hands once again and pulled them along to find more characters.


End file.
